


But It's Over Now

by FitzTragedy



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Writing Exercise, but still cute, kinda sad, lilith is a softy inside and no one is changing my mind, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzTragedy/pseuds/FitzTragedy
Summary: What happened between Randall and Lilith after they kissed, but before their memories were wiped out?
Relationships: Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	But It's Over Now

"So, I heard you guys kissed," Jack said with a smirk, looking between his packmates as he set his cup on the bar.

"You  _ heard _ ?" Lilith raised her eyebrow, looking at Randall, who had a huge proud smile on his stupid face.

"I might have mentioned it to them..." He shrugged and she scoffed, opening a small smile in which she hid taking another sip of her drink.

"So it’s true? You guys are a thing now?" Jack asked, sharing a glance with Hamish. Jack had never really paid much attention to the werewolf trio’s relationships with one another. He knew they cared about each other, a lot, and even for a second thought Hamish had been involved with one of them, before the older man told him about Cassie. And, although Lilith had grown on him in those past weeks, if Jack had to be honest he didn’t really see her caring romantically about someone- much less dating them. But, as sudden as this thing with Randall happened, it felt to him as if it was so obvious and clear. And from the look Hamish was throwing him it seems like he was thinking the same thing.

“I don’t know-” Lilith said at the same time as Randall nodded enthusiastically, saying “Yup.” but then his smile quickly dropped and he looked at her with a frown.

“You don’t know?”

“It was just  _ one _ kiss, Randall.” Lilith said and Jack was surprised when there was no aggressiveness in her voice. She sounded soft. Unsure even.

“Uhm…  _ Two  _ actually. And you were the one that kissed me first.” Randall said, a bit taken back by her reaction, and defensive “You said you were into me!”

Lilith glanced at Jack and Hamish and then back at Randall “Can we talk about this later?”

“Jack, want to-”

“Yeah, let’s-”

Hamish and Jack both said, picking up their drinks and walking out of the living room.

“Guys you don’t have to… Go...” Lilith sighed, chugging the rest of her drink and looking up at Randall, who now had a kicked puppy look on his face “Randa-”

“So you don’t wanna be with me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You kinda did.”

“No, I didn’t. And stop putting words in my mouth.”

_ This would not be a good time for an inappropriate joke, Randall.  _ He sighed, crossing his arms “What did you mean, then?”

“I- what if this doesn’t work out? I don’t want things to be awkward.”

He raised his eyebrow “Lilith Bathory is scared?”

“No.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes “I just… Don’t want to lose you” She said quietly, looking down at her feet. Randall smiled, pushing her chin up so she was looking at him.

“You’re not gonna lose me” He said strongly “And we’ll never know if this will work or not if we don’t try.”

Lilith nodded, subconsciously leaning in, closer. Randall leaned in as well, but right as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back, grinning at her surprised and pouty face.

“Let me take you out on a date tomorrow.”

“Fucking tease.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled, picking up his glass and downing the rest of the drink, then walking to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Lilith scoffed and he shrugged.

“Back to the dorms. I’m RA, I gotta show my face there at  _ least  _ sometimes.” He chuckled “Meet you here at seven tomorrow. Bye.” And with that he left the house.

“Idiot.” Lilith said, smiling to herself like a teenage girl.

The date never came however. After Randall’s rounds around the dorms and Lilith’s morning jog, they both woke up with no memories of each other, barely even any memories of themselves at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another tiny one shot I did as a writing exercise.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
